F2000
The FN Herstal F2000 is a Bullshit assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The F2000 is a modular weapon system, designed to have interchangeable parts to fit a variety of combat missions; its principle component is a compact-caliber configured in a layout. The F2000 is a gas operated, fully-automatic and ambidextrous bullpup rifle. Both the safety system and trigger mechanism were adopted from the P90 submachine gun. An optional sight built specifically for the F2000 may be used, which includes a laser-guided internal computer for use with its companion Grenade Launcher, the EGLM. The computer determines the necessary angle needed for firing a grenade at a certain range, dispensing of traditional leaf sights used on grenade launchers. In-game In singleplayer, the F2000 is seen used by a Militiaman in Takedown, police in No Russian, and is found with a Thermal Scope in the levels Estate Takedown, The Enemy Of My Enemy, and The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. The EGLM grenade launcher computer system is not usable, although the M203 is. In singleplayer, it has two different types of Red Dot Sights. One version of the weapon, the F2000 Scoped, uses a Red Dot Sight whose appearance is based on the standard F2000 telescopic sight. The second, the F2000 Red Dot Sight, uses the Red Dot Sight seen on most of the other weapons. The version seen in game seems to be based on the F2000 Tactical, with MIL-STD Picatinny Rails on the top replacing the EGLM. Also, the Red Dot for this gun will inexplicably function during an EMP, where all other electronic sights fail. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is unlocked at Level 60. Its high vertical recoil makes it difficult to kill targets at medium and long range. Firing in bursts is essential at range. It is one of the more unused weapons due to its high unlock level and recoil. The F2000 has the highest rate of fire of all of the assault rifles, and it has the third highest damage output per second of the assault rifles. However, it is beaten in just about every conceivable way by the TAR-21, which has the same magazine capacity, much less recoil, a higher damage output per second due to its high damage per bullet, and a lower rate of fire which makes its magazine last longer. Its inaccuracy can make it difficult to get headshots intentionally, though the vertical recoil will usually yield accidental headshots if aiming for the chest or neck. Due to its rate of fire, the F2000 burns through magazines and ammunition reserves rather quickly, and it also has a fairly slow reload time. Players usually use Sleight of Hand or Scavenger to mitigate these problems. Weapon attachments *Grenade Launcher (Marksman I - 10 kills) *Shotgun (20 kills with the Grenade Launcher) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II - 25 kills) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III - 75 kills) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV - 150 kills) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V - 300 kills) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) Gallery File:MW2TR6.jpg|A member of the Brazilian Militia firing his F2000 File:F2000 6.png|The F2000 File:F2000iron_6.png|The F2000's ironsight File:F2000RE.jpg|Reloading the F2000 File:F2000FP.jpg|F2000 with standard F2000 scope File:F2000_RD_ADS.jpg|Aiming down the F2000 scope Trivia *The model in-game is actually an F2000 Tactical, not an F2000. The F2000 Tactical has a rail system and iron sights as shown in-game, while the F2000 does not have iron sights or a rail system. *The Red Dot Sight (in the form of the standard F2000 scope) is considered to be little help in multiplayer, as it obstructs your view. *In real life, the standard F2000 scope is not an unmagnified red dot, but rather a magnified optic with a power of 1.6x. *The Veteran II Challenge for the F2000 is different from every other Veteran II, due to not only the gun name changing but adding the manufacturer's name to the emblem (instead of just F2000 it is FN 2000). *In real life, to reload the F2000, you must cycle the bolt. In the game, there is a bolt lock mechanism (which does not exist on the real F2000) that the player slaps during an empty reload. *The F2000 mounts its own grenade launcher module, the GL1 EGLM in real life. It does not mount the M203, instead using the proprietary GL1 grenade launcher module developed especially for the F2000. *In real life, while firing the weapon all the cases are ejected forward at the right side of the muzzle. In the game, they are ejected to the right, though still at the muzzle of the gun. *The FN company used the P90 as a base for the F2000. *The F2000 is one of the least used weapons in multiplayer due to its high ammo consumption, obstructive unique Red Dot Sight, high level unlock, and large amount of recoil. *When the enemy team in multiplayer activates a EMP, the F2000's Red Dot Sight will still work. *The F2000's iron sights look very similar to those of the Lee-Enfield bolt-action rifle. *The F2000 is more accurate and has virtually no recoil in singleplayer compared to multiplayer. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer